Divine champion
Obsidian has confirmed that the champion of Torm/'divine champion' prestige class will be included in NWN2. The champion of Torm was the name used in NWN and was a modified version of the divine champion class (increasing maximum level past 5). DnD 3.5 Divine champion Description: The divine champion is the strong right arm of her diety. She serves as a guardian of holy sites, a protector of pilgrims and a leader of crusades. Though paladins fill these roles in many good-aligned churchs, a divine champion can take up the banner of any deity, regardless of alignment or ethos. Rivalries between divine champions of opposing faiths have been the stuff of legends told by bards for centuries. These holy warriors are loved by his patron's worshippers and hated by their church's enemies in equal measure. Requirements Base attack bonus: +7 Feat: Weapon focus (deity's favoured weapon) Skills: Knowledge (religion) 3 ranks Special: A divine champion must have a patron deity and it must be the one he serves as a divine champion. Class features progression Hit die: d10 Proficiencies: weapons (simple, martial) Skill points: 2 + Int modifier Class skills: Climb, Craft, Handle animal, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (religion), Ride, Swim Base attack bonus progression: High Primary saving throw(s): Fortitude Additional progressions Bonus feat At 2nd level and again at 4th, the divine champion may select a bonus feat (he must still meet the pre-requisites) from the following list: *Blind fight *Combat expertise *Combat relfexes *Exotic weapon proficiency *Improved critical *Improved initiative *Improved turning *Quick draw *Weapon focus Smite infidel Once per day, a divine champion may smite a creature that has a different patron deity. If the divine champion has a smite ability from another source (such as paladin or blackguard) she may use that ability an extra one time per day. Lay on hands Beginning at 1st level, a divine champion may heal wounds (her own or those of others with the same patron deity) by touch. Sacred defense At 2nd level, the divine champion gains a +1 bonus on saving throws againist divine spells, as well as the spell-like and supernatural abilities of outsiders. At 4th level this bonus increases to +2. Divine wrath Once per day, a 5th level divine champion can channel a portion of her deity's power to enhance her own battle prowess. She gains damage reduction 5/- and a +3 bonus on attack rolls, damage and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to her charisma modifier (minimum 1 round). These modifiers count as sacred bonuses if the patron diety is good, or profane if the deity is evil. If the deity is neutral the divine champion's alignment is used instead. If both deity and character are neutral, the character chooses whether the bonus is sacred or profane when she first gains the feature. NWN comparison *NWN featured the champion of Torm was based on the divine champion but modified so that it had 10 levels instead of 5, while a non-evil alignment restriction was added. *Deity-related mechanics were not implemented in NWN, including specific deity worshippers and deity-alignment restrictions. External resources *NWNWiki:Champion of Torm Category:Classes Category:Prestige classes Category:Confirmed_prestige_classes